


Forehead Kisses

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Pearl wants a little affection





	Forehead Kisses

“You want me to what?”

 

The beachside home of Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. Standing alone in the living room was Pearl and Garnet.

 

“I…I want a…forehead kiss…”

 

She sat down next to Garnet on the couch, face lit up blue.

 

“Where is this sudden craving of affection coming from? I usually have to ask you for a kiss.”

 

Pearl rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

 

“I’ve been missing Rose lately. And back when she was in charge, she’d…give me a forehead kiss when I was feeling down. Or when I impressed her.”

 

Garnet raised Pearls chin with her thumb and index finger.

 

“I’ve kissed you in a lot of places. Why didn’t you ever tell me you wanted a kiss on the forehead?”

 

The mention of those ‘Lot of places’ wasn’t helping get rid of that blush.

 

“It was something…special. Between her and me. I didn’t want to feel like I was using you as a replacement. I’m sorry if…”

 

She shushed Pearl with a quick peck on her forehead.

 

“You’re welcome, love.”

 

Pearl snuggled up next to her, enjoying this peaceful moment of happiness together.

 

“Thank you, Garnet.”


End file.
